


Shopping

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a bit lost while he and Harry are grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Harry sighed and glanced around. He just turned to figure out what loaf of bread to get and his husband disappeared.

                He knew he should’ve left Draco at home.

                Sighing, Harry started on the task of finding his wayward blond, hoping that the man didn’t get into much trouble.

                “Clean up in aisle six please, clean up in aisle six.”

                Harry exhaled heavily.

                 _Found him._


End file.
